shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Burtonfield
Burtonfield is the femslash ship between Claire Redfield and Moira Burton from the Resident Evil fandom. Canon Resident Evil: Revelations 2 In 2011, Claire Redfield, a senior member of an anti-bioterror organization TerraSave, attends a commemoration party in the TerraSave Headquarters. Claire meets with her new partner, Moira Burton, the older daughter of B.S.A.A adviser Barry Burton. Moria excitedly jumps and waves her hands to get Claire’s attention and goes in for a hug when Claire steps closer. She proclaims to Claire that she’s “reporting for duty” and “when do the hazing start”. Claire jokingly tells her to cut it out, before revealing that the two have been friends for a long time and Moira is comfortable enough to give Claire “shit” for it. Claire is soon pulled away by Neil Fisher, their boss. Once she returns from speaking with him, she notices Moira groan after looking down at her cellphone. Claire comes up from behind her, asking her “what did he do this time,” leading to Moira to proclaim, “Fucking Barry!” As she’s starting to explain, the party goes dark and a group of masked assailants raid the headquarters and have Claire, Moira, and many other attendants captured. As the masked assailants raid the headquarters, Claire pushes Moira behind her and Moira yells Claire’s name as she’s infected. Sometime later, on the Sushestvovanie Island in the Baltic, Claire wakes up in a decrepit cell, with the gate unlocking. Claire leaves and begins walking, trying to figure out where she is. She hears someone yelling and banging for help, asking herself if that’s Moira. She heads for the noise, and her suspicion is true: she finds Moira. As she’s trying to calm Moira down, her cell gate unlocks. The two head forward where they’re met with bodies in bags hanging by chains and woman’s screams. They find a large knife and flashlight, with Moira claiming she’s “on light duty”. They follow a long trail of blood when they’re attacked by a B.O.W. Claire manages to fend it off as it runs away. They hear the same woman from before scream again, and a chase begins to save her. As they catch up, the screaming stops and Gina, the woman, stumbles into Claire, before falling dead. Moira asks if Claire’s knew her, and Claire does recognize her as a TerraSave member. Claire and Moira continue onward, where they come across a dead man hanging by his ankles, and keys hanging from his waist. Claire asks Moira to hold her steady as she attempts to reach for the keys. Just as she’s about to grab them, the man falls down several stories as the ankle binds release. Upon reaching the bottom, Claire takes the man’s gun and holster, while Moira shines the flashlight in order to find the key. Once found, Claire shoots the keys down which had shot up when they dropped. As they’re retracing their steps back up, they’re attacked by more B.O.Ws. Claire comments that Moira will need a gun, but Moira is quick to tell her that she doesn’t “do firearms,” leading to Claire apologizing as she forgot what had happened in the past. Moira ends up finding a crowbar, saying, “Nice. Blunt weapon. I can do blunt weapons.” They follow stairs, leading up to a cell block where they’re first hear the “Overseer” quoting poetry-like quotes. Turning on the power, they make for a room they were previously in, grabbing a gear. Using the gear piece, they open a locked door, which also opens the entire cell block, releasing more B.O.Ws on them. Claire and Moira manage to hold their attackers off until they reach the outside, where they’re taunted by the Overseer again, who commands them to reach a neighboring town of Wossek. They find a radio tower farther down where Claire tells Moira to stay put while she goes to check it out. As Claire reaches the top, Moira is making desperate attempts at radioing for help back down on the ground. Upon getting no reaction for their S.O.S., Claire and Moira find their way to Wossek where they meet up with their fellow co-workers. The Overseer talks to them through their bracelets, telling them they’ve been infected with a virus as part of her fear experiment. With the desire to escape the island, Claire and Moira help Gabriel Chavez find a battery and fuel for a down helicopter. The Overseer alerts more B.O.Ws to their location to thwart the escape attempt, where Pedro Fernandez becomes too upset and afraid during the attack that he triggers the resting virus within him, causing him to mutate into a B.O.W. Claire runs for him as he’s mutating and is grabbed by her throat. Moira yells she’s got her, before body slamming herself into him in order to release Claire. With the noise, more B.O.W come for them, Moira comments that there no way they’re going to defeat Pedro, so Claire yells for her to run. With the help of their boss, Neil Fisher, Claire and Moira are able to escape the attacking B.O.W.s and find a moment of peace in the sewers. Upon leaving the sewers, they find a tower where Claire suspects the Overseer is. Claire is adamant that they head straight for the tower when Neil suggests that they wait until dawn. Claire disagrees as they “might end up like Pedro”. With that out of the way, Claire proceeds to head for the tower with Moira in tow. They reach an area where they work together to climb up to the second story. Once Claire and Moira are up, Claire reaches down to pull Neil up when more B.O.Ws break down a fence and charge. Neil tells her that he’ll catch up and for them to get to the tower. Neil yells at the B.O.Ws, leading them away and disappearing behind a pile of debris. Not long after, Claire and Moira spot a mysterious young girl running away from them. Catching up to her, Moira calms the girl down, to which she introduces herself as Natalia Korda. A little later, Claire and Moira end up losing the girl as she’s abducted when they’re helplessly watching Gabriel crash and die in a helicopter. A short time later, Claire and Moira arrive to the tower where they find a note, telling them to head for the factory - the Kierling. Moira questions the note, though Claire informs her it’s from Neil, meaning it’s legit. Upon reaching the Kierling, the Overseer taunts them with their missing boss. The girls soon attempt to locate him by braving “the scaffold of the Gods,” meaning they need to find two parts of a liver on a Prometheus statue. With the statue complete, it explodes and finally allows entry into what is revealed to be a wine storage building. They hear a recorded message, but are unable to understand it due to it being spoken in Russian. Moving further in, they find the factory to be on fire - part of the Overseer’s trap - and are faced to jump out a window into a waterway below, in order to escape the subsequent explosion. Moira believes this to be the good luck they’ve been waiting for, after being tormented for so long - if the Overseer thinks they’ve perished in the explosion, she wouldn’t prepare any more traps. The two then travel the waterway into an underground sewer. As they get to the end of the sewers, the two find what appears to be an underground cemetery. Continuing through, they find a staircase and follow it to a larger facility - the bottom of the Monument. Claire and Moira enter a security room where Claire finds Neil’s guest book from the commemoration party with all their names in it, implicating Neil’s involvement in the TerraSave abductions and the experiments. As they watch the CCTV footage, Neil is shot with the Uroboros virus by the Overseer, and struggles to hold himself up as the virus takes effect. Upon leaving the security room, Claire and Moira see an elevator coming down. They carefully inspect it when the doors open, only for Neil to stumble out. The agony of the virus coursing through him hits him at full force and he mutates fully. An instance fight ensues with Claire and Moira working to defeat him as he charges them. Believing him dead, they ride the elevator up for the Overseer when their ride comes to a stop. They begin to pry the doors open when Neil bursts through the doors, slamming Moira onto the back wall by her neck. Claire launches into her attack, stabbing and slicing at Neil to release her, before turning towards him and stabbing him the heart. Neil falls back with both girls falling with him. Having fallen from such a great height, everyone takes a minute to get up, Claire being the first for Moira’s sake. As Claire is making her slow limp over to Moira, Neil gets up as well and falls on top of her, pinning her down, with her hand gun falling out of reach. Moira flashes back to her sister Polly’s accident involving one of her father’s guns by Moira’s hand. Determined to save Claire, Moira bears through her fear of firearms and shoots Neil multiple times, killing him. Neil falls onto Claire again and Moira has to drag her out from under him while the Overseer watches them through CCTV. Claire and Moira take the elevator to the top of the tower, with the intent of seeking answers about Alex Wesker (known to them as the Overseer) whom Claire decides to “put out of her misery”. Arriving at the upper levels of the tower, they see the computer station from which Alex has been watching their every move through hidden cameras. At the top of the tower Claire and Moira find and confront Alex, who is in the pursuit for immortality. Holding the pair at gunpoint, Alex states that she must surpass her brother, Albert Wesker, but first must “escape” — she turns the gun on herself and pulls the trigger. Alex’s suicide triggers the self-destruct sequence of the tower, forcing Claire and Moira to flee from the tower before it explodes. As they reach the edge of the tower, the floor above them starts to crumble. In an attempt to save Claire, Moira pushes her out of the way and is pinned by massive debris of concrete. With what’s left of Moira’s strength, begs Claire to go and to save herself. Claire regrettably backs away for her, with no other choice, she apologizes to Moira and jumps from the edge of the tower into the sea far below. Six months later, Barry comes looking for his daughter on the island after having spoken to a weak and injured Claire the six months prior. During the final battle with Alex, who has injected herself with the remaining Uroboros sample, the virus her brother created, Moira surprises Barry and Natalia by being still alive after all that time. As the three are running from a heavily mutated Alex, Claire emerges over the cliff side in a helicopter, sniping Alex straight through the heart. As they are boarding the helicopter, Claire starts to apologize to Moira, only to cut off by her, saying, “And you came back with a chopper and sniper rifle, and that’s fucking awesome so shut up!” Moira flashes a bright at Claire, returns it. Barry decides to stay on the island, wanting to destroy “she-Wesker” himself. As he does, Claire works with him in killing Wesker once and for all, shooting her with an RPG-7, completely obliterating her. With her dead, all four fly away from the island with several choppers seen heading towards the island to perform a cleanup operation. Moments Resident Evil: Revelations 2 * As masked assailants raid the TerraSave headquarters, Claire pushes Moira behind her. * Claire is grabbed by a mutating Pedro; Moira body slams herself into him in order to release Claire. * Moira pushes Claire out of the way of massive debris of concrete, getting herself pinned. Quotes Fanon A bit of a rarepair within the fandom as Claire and Moira, despite being notable characters of the series, have only appeared in one game together. Femslash ships are also not as prevalent as the fandom’s het and slash ships are. On AO3, Burtonfield has 30 works in its tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Claire/Moira tag on FanFiction.net DEVIANT ART : : : : TUMBLR : Gallery Screenshots Burtonfield - Moira hugs Claire in greeting.jpg Burtonfield - Moira holds onto Claire during the raid.jpg Burtonfield - Claire and Moira during the raid1.jpg Burtonfield - Claire and Moira during the raid2.jpg Burtonfield - Claire rescues Moira from the cell.jpg Burtonfield - Claire and Moira on knife and light duty.jpg Burtonfield - Claire and Moira in the prison cellblock.jpg Burtonfield - Claire and Moira are spoken to by the Overseer.jpg Burtonfield - Claire and Moira lose Natalia.jpg Burtonfield - Claire and Moira in a decrepit town.jpg Burtonfield - Claire and Moira watch a helicopter crash1.jpg Burtonfield - Claire and Moira watch a helicopter crash2.jpg Burtonfield - Claire helps Moira up.jpg Burtonfield - Claire and Moira investiagte.jpg Burtonfield - Claire and Moira escape the island.jpg Navigation